


Shall We Dance?

by PsychVamp



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Kimiko and Frenchie crash a Christmas Party and get to share a dance
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January, The Female | Kimiko Moyashiro/The Frenchman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Safaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safaia/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my newest friend! This little thing came to my mind after a conversation we had after the end of season 2 and I thought it would make a great little Christmas gift. A little short, but I hope in the sweet kind of way.

The sun was just starting to set when they arrived at the outdoor pavilion. The ground was covered in a layer of snow and she was unsure if she had ever seen anything so beautiful. There was no snow in her home country, the weather there was much too warm. She remembered the first day it had fallen weeks ago, Frenchie had sat with her on the roof as it fell around them. The city had felt quieter than she had ever remembered it being before, it had been a truly peaceful night. She had nearly kissed him that night, the atmosphere had felt right for the moment but a call from Butcher had interrupted them.

Now, they were heading to a fancy fundraiser party in Central Park with fake invitations. Crashing the party had been Frenchie’s idea, he thought it would be funny to see Hughie’s reaction to them being there. Congresswoman Neuman was the one hosting the fundraiser, it was to raise money for the homeless youth in the city. To fit in, they had to look the part, he had told her and that was how she ended up wearing a midnight blue gown. Cherie had helped her with her hair and makeup before they left, and she had barely recognized herself in the mirror. Frenchie was wearing a well-fitted tux, something that seemed very out of place for the man she knew. 

As they walked to the security check she knew this was the moment that would either end their night early or not. She made sure that any nerves she felt were buried deep down, she was more excited than nervous anyway. This would be her first real party. The invitation paused the check and they got through the metal detectors without issue, they were in.

The party was being held in a large, white tent and it was full of people dressed just as fine as they were when they entered. There was a coat check directly to the right when they entered and they handed over the thick winter coats. She turned to look at the rest of the tent, it was decorated with all different kinds of the decorations she had seen around the city. Small lights twinkled from within rows of greenery, while others had been draped down from the roof to look like icelies, as well as crystal snowflakes. Red potted plants sat on many of the tables with a single white candle in the middle. There was a bar and buffet along the opposite side of the tent from the coat check, while the rest of the space was filled with varying sized tables. Except for a small stage on which a DJ was set up and a space for a dance floor in front of him. 

There was so much to distract her, she didn’t notice Frenchie had started to walk away until he said, “Shall we get a drink, mon-cher?”

She nodded and with a smile followed him over to the bar. There was a special holiday menu card and she decided to be adventurous at her first party. She pointed to something called a Candy Cane Martini while Frenchie got a Gettin’ Blitzen, whatever that was. When they had their drinks in hand, they walked over to one of the small, standing tables. They scanned the tent while they sipped on their festive drinks. She eventually spotted some familiar faces and after pointing them out to Frenchie, they walked over to join their friends. 

Hughie noticed them first, his expressive face showing his shock and causing her to smile. He looked them over quickly before saying, “Hey guys, what are you doing here?”

“We wanted to support our favorite member of the United State Congress.” Frenchie said with a smirk before turning to Hughie’s date, “Annie. You look beautiful this evening, I almost did not recognize you.”

Annie reached up and touched the brown haired wig on her head, “Thank you, it is easier to blend in this way.”

Kimiko agreed with Frenchies statement, the deep green dress Annie was wearing was very pretty. She signed as much and Frenchie translated for her.

Annie smiled at her, “Your dress is gorgeous.”

“How did you even get in here?” Hughie asked, breaking the moment.

“I have my ways.” Frenchie replied with a wink.

Hughie let a small laugh, “That you do. Just don’t start a fight or anything, okay?”

Frenchie placed a hand over his heart, “You wound me, we are only here to enjoy life.”

Hughie rolled his eyes and they all laughed. Kimiko was happy here, with her friends, with her new family. For a moment she could almost forget about all that had happened to her in her life, this moment was for joy, not grief.

The DJ started to play a slow, romantic song. Kimiko watched as Hughie held out his hand to Annie, “May I have this dance?”

Annie nodded and together they walked out to the dance floor. 

Frenchie turned to her and held out his hand to her. She gleefully took it and they joined the other couples on the floor. She placed her hands on his shoulders while his rested on her hips, they slowly swayed to the music. It was not the most complicated dance, just an intimate connection for lovers. She smiled up at him, hoping the gesture was enough to show her feelings, as she didn’t want to move her hands at the moment.

She looked around, glancing at the other couples as they danced to the soft music. Everyone seemed happy and content, it was like a scene out of a movie. She turned her head back to Frenchie, he was smiling sweetly at her, and she knew she was returning the smile. The moment caught her and she leaned up, gently pressing her lips to his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but she knew it was enough, especially when Frenchie flashed her a toothy grin. Yes, coming to this party was a very good idea, she wouldn’t tell him that though. She wouldn’t want it to go to his head.


End file.
